La sinfonia senza fine
by KusajishiFukutaicho
Summary: There is a legend, that once you enter the Vongola castle, you don't get out. No one has ever escaped the broken ruins alive. AU. 805927. All27. Pending rewrite.


A/N: Sry guys, I know I'm supposed to update 'Mi pare di capire, Decimo'….but I'm still typing, k? Right now I'm at almost 20 pages of Microsoft word and I wonder if I should split chp 5 into two chapters…..I'm less than halfway thru, you see….Anyways… I was listening to this really beautiful song sung by the Chinese singer, 许美静. [I have no idea what her English name is, sry.] I bought her whole album, you see…It kinda inspired(?) me…juz go youtube and search for it cuz the website's not allowing me link it. Type in '铁窗' and it should come out, the first or 2nd one. If it helps, listen to it as you read this. OMG, the music's juz so _beautiful._

So, let's go thru the usual disclaimer business, shall we?

'铁窗'is sung by 许美静…doesn't belong to me and neither does KHR.[Like, duh. If it ever did, the world would end. Cuz of my lousy drawing skills.]

Enjoy!

* * *

_La sinfonia senza fine_

A hundred years have passed since the era of the Vongola. The once greatest and most powerful mafia family had fallen approximately _a hundred years ago_. Legends say that it was a massacre that wiped out the most influential mafia family in one single night, when it was at its _greatest_.

我的心早已经一片黑暗[My heart is full of darkness]

再没有什麽是可以点燃[Nothing can make it bright again]

我只剩眼角的一滴泪光[I have nothing left but a teardrop]

怎能把这世界照亮[How to light up this world]

~X~

Thunderous applause arose as the audience gave the pianist on stage a standing ovation.

"Thank you, everyone. Thank you for your support."

A slim and pretty silver-haired girl bowed repeatedly to the audience.

This was her first performance in public.

Yes, the fifteen-year-old girl was a piano prodigy.

And Gokudera Natsuki was proud of it.

~X~

Yamamoto Kazuya was a baseball player.

An extremely talented one, in fact.

One that held within his hands the future of Japanese baseball.

"Go, Kazuya!"

Friends, family, supporters shouted in unison.

At where he was standing, with one hand up, poised to catch the ball, he gave them a dazzling smile.

Baseball was his life.

~X~

Sawada Shinji was being extremely pissed.

He isn't the type to usually shout at people or lose his temper, but when he does, it's best to keep out of his way.

Unlike the unlucky bunch of boys that stood there, cowering in fear.

"I'm warning you. Get. Out. Of. Here. Now."

Silence.

Nobody moved.

"You don't want to do so? Alright, you asked for it."

And minutes later, he left the scene humming a soft melody.

The floor littered with unconscious bodies.

No.

Shinji wasn't from mafia.

These are mainly self-defense skills that he picked up on the way.

~X~

Three entirely different people with different goals in life.

From the moment they took mafia history, their fates were entwined.

~X~

"Hello, my name is Yamamoto Kazuya. Nice to meet you! What's your name?"

Somehow, that overly cheerful smile made Natsuki's blood boil.

"None of your business, freak." She said curtly.

"Hey, that's not too nice of you…Don't be so mean…"

He continued to smile.

"You continue smiling even when I'm insulting you. What an idiot."

"Huh?"

He grinned, puzzled.

"What a waste of my time. Moron."

"When is our teacher and the rest of our classmates coming? I can't stand being near such an idiot." She retorted coldly.

"I think we're the only students taking mafia history."

The boy with jet-black hair and the silver-haired girl finally realised that there was another person in the room.

Suddenly faced with two faces in such close proximity, Sawada Shinji's face turned slightly red.

"I'm Sawada Shinji. Nice to meet you."

He held out his hand nervously.

Kazuya shook his hand readily with a big smile while Natsuki looked him up and down and finally grudgingly shook his hand.

"Gokudera Natsuki."

"Hey! This is not fair, Natsuki-chan! How come you're so nice to him and you're so mean to me?" Kazuya protested with a hurt expression.

"Because you're an idiot and he isn't."

对你的恨已经慢慢变少[The hate towards you is gradually diminishing]

对你的爱依旧无法衡量[The love towards you is still immeasurable]

"Fufufu…I see that you guys are getting along well. So there's no need for ice-breakers, is there? I am Akira-sensei. That's all you need to know~"

"Have you all read your textbooks beforehand as instructed?"

All three heads nodded in unison.

"Really? Well, let's see…..so what was the name of the tenth generation boss of the Chiavorone family?"

Natsuki raised a lazy hand.

"Dino Chiavorone." She said boredly.

"What are some names of mafia families that started with 'm'?"

"Milliefiore."

"Yes. The family that once tried to eliminate the Vongola. Now, since we're on the topic of Vongola, why don't you tell me how Vongola was brought down?"

There was a stumped silence. This was obviously not in the textbook.

Kazuya raised his hand politely.

"Yes, Kazuya-kun?"

"Akira-sensei, we don't know."

"Oh, is that so?"

A shadow seemed to pass over the man's eyes.

"Alright, I shall explain to you then. Listen carefully. The Vongola, the famiglia that commanded the most power, was brought down by a massacre on a night."

Natsuki gave a gasp of horror.

"M-Massacre?" Shinji asked with a trembling voice.

"Ah, yes. Out of all the mafia families that we are going to study, the bloodstained pages of Vongola history held the darkest secrets. Especially that of the tenth generation. The last and most powerful one."

The tense atmosphere ensued for a moment or so.

Then Akira-sensei clapped his forehead.

"How forgetful of me! I haven't informed you of your first assignment, have I? Homework."

"Assignment?" Natsuki exclaimed incredulously.

"This is our first day in this lesson! We won't know anything except those that were in our textbook!"

"Ah, no. You won't need them. In fact, you just need a bit of _courage_."

"Courage?"

A nagging feeling tugged at them.

"Yes. You three, are going to stay at the abandoned Vongola castle for two weeks."

"Vongola castle?" they stared at their teacher suspiciously.

"The place where the massacre occurred."

"Wha-?"

"It is said that no one escaped from that place alive."

Yeah, extremely helpful.

"Sensei…"

"And I won't take no for an answer. If you want to be historians, you must have courage. If you insist, then I have no choice but to fail you for this subject."

"But, you just said that no one has ever escaped from the place alive!"

"End of discussion. You will set out at the end of this week."

~X~

And so the three poor fellows were literally forced onto the bus that transported them to _that_ place.

It was on the bus, that they remembered why mafia history was such an unpopular subject.

No one, I repeat, _no one_ has ever graduated from that course alive.

When they arrived, Akira-sensei had simply gleefully pushed them into the extremely old castle.

"Have fun~fufufu….."

And drove off, leaving them in that deserted area.

The door closed after them, rendering it impossible to go out.

"Damn!" Natsuki cursed.

"We're supposed to stay here for two weeks?"

Shinji looked around in fear.

It looked like it was going to fall apart anytime.

What's more, according to sensei, this was the place where blood bathed the walls and covered the floor.

Where hundreds of people were killed.

"Che, I bet that old geezer was just trying to scare us. There isn't any ghosts. I never knew that mafia history was such a stupid course."

~X~

It must have once been a grand banquet hall.

A dusty and dirty chandelier hung from the ceiling and there were intricate patterns on the wall. From the marks on the floor, they had no doubt that the floor must have once been carpeted.

And now it is empty, the patterns worn and faded, no traces of the carpet could be seen.

The large empty room gave off a feeling of heavy sadness and loneliness.

"This hall, it must have once filled with people, eh? I could imagine…"

Shinji closed his eyes.

"I can almost see it too! A grand piano in the middle of the room where a tall slender man played on it while others danced to its melody."

"And, a man, the Vongola Decimo I presume, made speeches here. The 10th generation Vongola famiglia having their meals here, on a long table, here!"

Still with his eyes closed, he points at a part of the room.

"Meals filled with bickering, laughter and joy. Sometimes there were sadness and anger. But that never lasts long. And-"

"Shinji, stop."

His eyes snapped open.

Kazuya was holding Natsuki who was crying silently.

"Natsuki?"

"I can see them too, Shinji! The lovely atmostphere, the warmth of family. The picture that was painted in my mind. The Vongola, they must have been happy, huh? Before someone came and killed them all."

"Natsuki…"

Her green eyes shone with tears.

"I can feel it…the happiness the people here felt. It's as if the memories of this place and its people are all flowing into me…"

They had been there for a couple of days already.

After the first few days where they scampered around the scarily huge castle at any noise, they got used to it.

They no longer saw it as a terrifying place.

It was just a really sad and empty place.

A broken ruin that was a ghost of its former glory.

"Guys, you are kind of creeping me out…stop, okay?"

Surprisingly, it was Kazuya who broke the comfortable silence.

He was the only one who couldn't see those images in his mind.

"We're just here on an assignment, don't delve too much into it, okay? We have about one more week and we'll be gone from this place."

"I feel so sorry for them, Kazuya..."

Natsuki at that moment looked breathtakingly beautiful as her long silver hair billowed in the wind and her green eyes clouded with sadness.

She didn't look fifteen and instead looked like she was troubled by a century of sadness.

Her full, red lips formed a gentle sigh.

Something was very wrong.

Very very wrong.

"Natsuki?" he shook her worriedly.

The Natsuki he knew wouldn't have spoken to him in such a gentle manner.

After a long pause, Natsuki finally jerked away from him.

"Why are you touching me, idiot?"

Now, _that _was the Natsuki that he knew.

~X~

_The Vongola castle was bustling with people._

_They were celebrating their victory against the Milliefiore and that temporary precious peace._

_Tsuna sighed and wondered how long this peace could last._

_After all, he was already very grateful that they could have this period of rest. _

_He treasured and cherished it, for it did not come by easily._

"_Oi, dame-Tsuna! Why are you in a daze?" A flying kick came to his face by no one other than his beloved tutor, Reborn._

"_Reborn!" he protested. _

"_Today is a celebration of our victory. Don't think too much."_

"_Right."_

_He heard an extreme shout and went over immediately, a smile lighting up his face._

"_Who are you calling Octopus-head?"_

"_YOU, OCTOPUS-HEAD!"_

"_You must be sick of living, lawn-head!"_

"_HOW DARE YOU CALL ME LAWN-HEAD? THAT IS EXTREMELY RUDE, OCTOPUS-HEAD!"_

"_Double bomb!"_

_Tsuna gave a wry smile._

_What a shame that Gokudera's wife and Yamamoto's wife went out with his son._

_He knew that Haru and Chrome wouldn't have wanted to miss out on all that fun._

我以为我从此能快乐飞翔[I thought that I could fly happily from now on]

在梦醒後却只是冰冷铁窗[But when I woke up there was only the cold metal window]_  
_

~X~

Three more days.

Three more days and they'll be out of this creepy place.

Not only was Natsuki acting strange, Shinji was not himself either.

In fact, he had seemed to carry a burden that was not of his age.

One that belonged to people only when they have became adults.

And Kazuya had a really bad feeling.

He knew that the next few days would probably be extremely eventful.

~X~

"_Kyoko, Reborn, Lambo, I-pin, Big brother, everyone…Why?"_

_A broken Tsuna stood with his face wet with tears as he looked at the bodies of his lover and his friends._

_He fell onto his knees, heartbreaking sobs racking his petite frame._

"_Why…?"_

_He crawled towards his dead wife._

"_Kyoko…"_

"_Tenth, we have to go. We have to get out of here."_

_Beside him, the emerald green eyes filled with utmost sadness. _

"_Tenth…"_

_Then there was a loud boom and Yamamoto fell, with a smile._

_**It's alright, Tsuna.**_

"_No! Yamamoto–"_

_Tsuna choked back a cry, his brown eyes brimmed with tears of grief._

_He wanted so much to run towards his friend, but a pair of strong arms held him back._

"_No, tenth."_

_The silver-haired Italian looked away, obviously suffocating on his own sorrow as well._

"_We can't stay here, tenth. We have to get out of here alive."_

_He coaxed, gently pulling his tenth away._

_Once they were away from the dead bodies and reaching the gate, Tsuna broke down._

_Although the dynamite specialist clearly wanted to warn his tenth that they were far from being safe, he didn't._

_Instead he let his tenth hug him as the latter swore of revenge. All the while Gokudera peers around cautiously as he cooed softly to the whimpering Vongola tenth._

"_You won't ever leave me will you, Gokudera-kun?" _

_It was at such times that the great and mighty Vongola tenth looked like a lost child again._

_The forlorn and the desperate need, caused Gokudera's heart to twist painfully._

"_No, tenth. I promise."_

_He affirmed and continued looking around warily._

"_Tenth–"_

"_I know."_

_Tsuna quickly wiped his tears and regained a bit of his usual composure._

"_Stay close to me, Gokudera-kun. You're the only one I have left. I don't want to lose you too."_

_His voice trembled and Gokudera gave the cold hand a gentle squeeze._

"_Yes, tenth."_

我以为你给了我一线希望[I thought that you gave me a ray of hope]

我伸出手却只是冰冷铁窗[When I reach out there is only the cold metal window]

~X~

Then it happened.

Kazuya's worst fears came true.

Two days before their escape from that place, Natsuki suddenly called Shinji 'Decimo' and spoke in fast, beautiful Italian.

He knew that his friend didn't know any Italian.

In fact, in the trio, Kazuya was the only one who knew any Italian, if at all.

And Shinji had called Natsuki 'Gokudera-kun'.

True, Natsuki's surname was 'Gokudera', but Shinji had always called Natsuki 'Natsuki-chan' like he did.

Adding on to that, he knew for sure that 'Decimo', was _tenth_ in Italian.

With a furiously pounding heart, he took out his notebook with trembling fingers.

He had copied down the names of Vongola the tenth and his family on a certain page.

When he flipped to that page, his heart practically stopped.

_I-It'__s too much of a coincidence._

Them having the same surname.

The book fell onto the floor.

"Get away from my friends! Leave their bodies now!" he growled at the two that were conversing happily.

All the more suspicious.

They seem very surprised.

"You seem to have some kind of misunderstanding. Are you alright?"

'Natsuki' raised a hand to feel his forehead.

"What are you talking about, Kazuya? It's us. Shinji and Natsuki."

"Don't touch me! I know you possessed my friends. Their bodies belong to them. Get out of their bodies, now!"

'Natsuki' frowned slightly and turned to speak with 'Shinji' in rapid Italian.

With his lousy Italian, Kazuya managed to catch snatches of their conversation.

"_Gokudera-kun, I think that we're found out…I told you that your great-granddaughter wasn't so gentle…"_

"_Sorry tenth! I'm really sorry! That's why I said that Baseball idiot should have possessed the other guy as well. Stupid soft-hearted moron."_

And before Kazuya could say another word, his friend's bodies crumpled onto the floor.

Horrified, he nervously went to check for their pulses.

Thankfully it was still there.

He sighed.

Two more days to go.

~X~

_Together, Sawada Tsunayoshi and his right hand man beat down numerous enemies. However, just as they were reaching the gates, there was a loud bang. _

_And a shout._

"_Watch out, tenth!"_

_Before Tsuna could comprehend what was going on, something, or rather, someone, slammed hard into him._

_The next second saw Tsuna holding a cold body._

"_Gokudera-kun!" He gave an agonised scream._

_The bright green eyes that always shone with enthusiasm was dulled and stared dispassionately ahead and the pure white shirt that was underneath the suit jacket was stained crimson._

"_You promised me! You can't do this. Not you too. You can't just break your promise like that. No. You can't. You promised."_

_His voice broke and he ripped apart the damp shirt and started pumping on that cold chest in frenzy._

"_No, you can't leave me, Gokudera-kun! Not you too!"_

_He yelled as tears fell and onto the pale chest._

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!" He pumped desperately._

"_No."_

_He got to his feet shakily and turned to the enemy._

"_I will make you die with me."_

_A pure orange flame burst forth as he laughed maniacally._

若现实它能教人更加勇敢[If the reality can make one braver]

就让我在地狱里等待天堂[Then let me wait for heaven in the depths of hell]

~X~

As they finally walked out of the desolate castle, Kazuya couldn't help looking back.

He finally saw the images that his friends tell of.

And most importantly, he sees Vongola the tenth and his _famiglia_.

The brown-haired man who carried a great burden and the silver-haired man who was the right hand and carried great sorrow.

And he sees his ancestor as well.

The ever-smiling black-haired man.

Tears flowed down his cheeks.

Yes, he understood.

_Why must it have been this way? They were so happy…_

~X~

"_Gyahahaha, Lambo-sama is the greatest!" _

"_You! Get back here, stupid cow!"_

"_Bad Lambo! Give I-pin back her cake!"_

"_Go and die, stupid cow! Triple bomb!"_

_Meanwhile Tsuna sighed._

It's something that doesn't change over time, I guess.

_In a way, he felt relieved._

_Let the troubles of tomorrow come tomorrow. _

_Until then let's not think about it._

_**And the tragedy shall continue.**_

_**Over and over again the symphony shall repeat itself, until the souls come to be at peace.**_

若现实它总教人更加悲伤[If reality always makes one more sad]

就让我在回忆里继续梦幻[Then let me continue to dream in my memories]_

* * *

_

A/N: A crappy piece of work. After letting it all out, I feel much better~! Yep, I'm off to continue studying. 'Mi pare di capire, Decimo' I'll continue to type!

The song, that quiet kind of depression really got to me...although I know it doesn't fit in very well with the fic.

Please, since you are all such wonderful readers, I know you'll review.

No?D:

Anyways, I'll be waiting for your reviews!XD

~The Absolutely Hopeless Goku-fanXP


End file.
